Max and Nikki's Crazy Lust Filled Adventure
by Creeply
Summary: Max and Nikki are two young adults in love and go for a private camping trip in the woods. Alone. Smut. Lemon. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Review sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Oneshot. Both adults and have been dating for a while in this.**

Max moaned, he hated camping. His back was sore, the tent was too small for his tall frame and on top of that they had to actually hike four hours to get to the campsite since it was so far out in the middle of nowhere. Which his girlfriend had insisted on since she didn't like all of those 'big bussiness' campsites. He didn't even know what she meant by that but he was too tired and sore to ask.

He nuzzled against his sleeping bag and felt around for his adorable girlfriend ready to cuddle a little more and hopefully sleep in until tomorrow morning when he might just be up for doing things.

His hands found empty sleeping bag where he had expected to find his rambunctious lover. He cracked an eye open and looked around, the small tent that they had was empty except for him. She had probably woken up at the crack of dawn to do something crazy at that absolutely ungodly hour. He stretched and scratched his large head of wild hair.

Max had changed alot since his childhood, after getting out of his abusive home life he had actually made some good friends although both were weird and freaking goofy as hell. He had dated one and then the other and experimented with his sexuality like any normal teenager does, and eventually he had gotten a more steady girlfriend and they had gone on a bunch of shitty dates before a few really kick ass awesome ones.

This of course was her definition of kick ass awesome. His definition was relaxing somewhere else. He had gotten used to nature and showing his emotions more as he grew out of his brat phase. But he was still a foul mouthed cycnic. The most dramatic thing was that he was taller, and stronger with impressive biceps and pecs and very strong legs from hiking now and again. He had to in order to keep up with his girlfriends insane regime.

He stretched and scooted out of bed, reaching for a shirt to pull on over his pj pants. He looked into his bag and frowned. His clothes were gone. He swore, fucking badgers or soemthing must have run off with them in the night. Wild animals, how he hated them. But Nikki loved them so he kept his loathing to a small simmer instead of an all encompassing loathing otherwise.

He stood up and ducked out of the tent. It was a good campsite that they had chosen, far off in the middle of the woods, no one around for miles. Sure if something went wrong they could probably be in a bit of trouble, but nothing was going to go wrong, because they had each other and her animal instincts and basic survival training was absolutely spectactular.

Max took a deep breath, something was getting made. He moved around the tent that the two had shared to the small kitchen area where they had a fire going that Nikki was cooking over. Max paused at what he saw and clapped his hands over his eyes in shock and embarassment.  
"Jesus Christ Nikki!" He shouted at the green haired helion. She might have shot up a ton over the years, she might have filled out nicely and gotten incredibly ripped by playing every single sport back in college and high school...but she was also the same old rambunctious and slightly nuts Nikki. And she was standing naked in front of the fire and tiny camp stove with a massive pile of bacon and a pot of coffee.

"Morning Max. Sleep well?" She asked casually as she walked over with his breakfast and a mug of coffee that she pressed into his hands until he took it. The woman grinned at him and moved back to get her own food before plopping down directly to the ground and starting to chew on her pile of meat. She looked up at him questioningly as Max attempted to balance his coffee, his pile of bacon and try to cover his eyes all at once. He had no idea why his girlfriend was just standing out in the middle of the woods in the buck but he felt like she should be a bit more concerned about it.

"Nikki seriously what the actual fuck?" He said in confusion as he took a cautious sip of his coffee, he needed to make sure that he wasn't having a sleep deprived hallucination. She chuckled before shaking her long green hair out, she wasn't even wearing a hair tie or bow or anything, she was comepletely without a scrap of cloth on her body.

It was an incredible body too, she had a six pack, tough strong core and leg muscles, a tight perky butt and breasts that were a good handful, she was also covered in old scars and thorn scratches, the girl liked being out doors and the outdoors had a ton of nature and sometimes nature bit back. So she had a ton of scars. He thought it made her look tough and slightly dangerous. And very cute. Weirdly enough.

"What do you mean?" She said reaching up to casually steal some of the bacon that he wasn't eating. He pulled it away and frowned down at her.  
"You're naked in the woods, I mean I know that this has happened once or twice before...but seriosuly just why I know that you have clothes. Also were are my clothes?"  
"It's nude week Max! It's the one time when you're legally alloweed to run around naked in the woods without any clothing. So I just buried our stuff until we go back home." She said casually and happily. Max frowned.

"What the hell is nude week?" He said in irritation, Nikki had an honest to god awful memory where she got everything mixed up and confused to the point where it seemed that she just made things up at any possible moment. So she would celebrate mothers day on thanksgiving, valentines day at halloween and so on. So for all he knew she just made up this entire holiday as an excuse to run around in the woods in her birthday suit like a crazed wild animal. He wouldn't put it past her, she had done some crazy stuff before.

"It is exactly what it sounds like. I thought that we could celebrate it together. It could be fun! We even went all the way out in the middle of nowhere so that you wouldn't get embarassed." She said standing up and dusting off her rump before tossing the plate onto a pile of plates. Not a scrap of bacon or bacon grease was left. Max frowned and chugged his coffee down, just the way he liked it black and bitter, he chewed on some bacon and looked at her critically.

"You're not going to let me get dressed all week are you?" She smiled happily at him and booped his nose playfully.  
"Nope!"  
"Is there any sort of positive side to this besides the two of us getting covered in bug bites?" He said reaching for another piece of bacon.  
"We can have sex literally any where at any time anywhere in the woods." She said casually as she took a piece of bacon and caught the plate as he dropped it in shock and amazement, pracitcally spitting in shock.  
"Wait! What!"  
"Well why else would I do this? The mosquitoes around here are huge. I just thought you might think it was kinky to run around the woods naked. Plus I thought it was kinky." She said chewing on some more of his meal. Max gazed at her before chuckling.  
"Damn it Nikki, I'm choosing where we go on our next vacation okay?" She smiled and grinned before moving forward and pressing his plate into his chest.  
"You're over dressed, finish your breakfast and then we can get wild." She turned and walked away, moving her hips in an over exagerated panther like manner that really drew his eyes down and around her impressive rear. He sighed and rolled his eyes he knew that he would not be able to get out of this no matter what he did, when Nikki got something insane into her head she was going to see it through. And apparently what she wanted to see through was the two of them naked in the middle of the wilderness like some kind of exhibition jungle kink.

Probably not too far off, after all he knew her growing up and she had been pretty nuts back then too. There were a few cons but of course this also meant that he would get to see her excellent body all day. Max grinned to himself as he finished off his breakfast, scarfing it down quickly with a cocky grin on his face. So she wanted to play a teasing sort of game? Okay he would take teasing to the absolute extreme!

He finished and tossed his plate on top of hers and started to walk to the tent, he could see the outline of her body and her ankles crossed daintily just outside of the tent. They were dirty and cracked across the soles. He saw them waving to him, he was almost there when he stepped on a branch and she flipped around to toss a pine cone at him.

"Nope! Still over dressed for nude week!" She said. Max frowned in agitation, he felt a little migraine starting to form. He sighed and looked around, there was no one around for actual miles and miles, no one was going to see his dick beside Nikki and she had seen it a few times before. So he was fine, everything was totally fine.

He took a deep breath and pushed down his pants before kicking the pj's to the side. A breeze sprung up and he looked around nervously for a helicopter or a camera somewhere that would snap a picture of his junk. When none appeared he took a deep breath and gazed into their tent. Nikki was grinning like an idiot and rolled over onto her back and crossed her hands behind her head.

"Yeah that is definitely a good look for you. Makes you look hot." She teased him blowing him a kiss and a wink. Max blushed in embarassment and glared at the dirt. She looked so drop dead gorgeous like that, laid out on their sleeping bags, butt naked. His cock stirred and he wanted to take her right there. She noticed him starting to get aroused and shimmied out until she was kneeling beside his dick.

"You want a quickie? I want a quickie." She said as she stood up and gripped his shoulders to lean up and kiss his lips, gripping his dick in her hand and massaging it gently. Max moaned into the kiss as he gripped her shoulders and rubbed himself against her strong calloused hand. She was firmly gripping his dick, but they both wanted more.

He broke the kiss and moved to her neck before kissing and licking down her body. He paused between her breasts as his hands moved down her lovely slim shoulders and squeezed her impressive biceps, she could probably snap him in half if she wanted to. And she had on occassion. He kissed one nipple and then the other before moving down to her belly button, he pressed his tongue in teasingly before finally reaching the wild forest that she left untamed between her legs. He was able to find her snatch though and kissed it. She moaned and bit her lips, he grinned, he could smell her earthy power, the unwashed glorious scent of her.

He kissed her again and slipped his tongue and then a finger into her. She gasped and began to grin against him. Both of them had woken up horny that morning, which was sort of half the reason she had decided to celebrate the holiday, so they knew that this would not be a long drawn out manner of lovemaking. This was going to be a fast screw.

Max gripped her butt cheeks which clenched powerfully in his hands, he smiled as he leaned backwards taking her with him so that she was not sitting on his face. She twirled in his grasp and practically fell down and swallowed his dick. She smiled around his cock as she played with it, licking it and teasing him a little by clenching his head between her powerful legs. He thrust upwards to surprise her and managed to surprise her enough to gasp in shock.

He grinned, he felt his orgasm rise up, the first of many that day he hoped. She smiled and began to melt from the inside out, when he tasted the first drop of her pussy juice he moaned and massaged her butt cheeks and exploded his gyser outwards. She gasped and pulled back jerking him off a little as his orgasm splattered onto the ground in front of him.

He moaned and she realized that she was probably crushing him. With a smile she peeled herself off and lay panting beside her lover for a few seconds. He looked at her and loved just how lovely she seemed, she had a glow about her that could only come from her boundless energy.

* * *

The waterfall that the two had hiked to was practically hidden. It was the size of an apartment building and was flowing rapidly, there was a lot of mud surrounding the shore and a bit of clear water. Nikki of course went running and cannonballed right in splashing Max with water, it was a warm day so after swimming and playfully splashing each other they relaxed on a large rock in the center of the natural spring to dry off.

"That was much colder then you said it was going to be." Max complained, he always found something to bitch about, even when it was one of the nicest days that he had had in a long time.  
"Oh shut up, you loved it." Nikki said offhandedly and rolled over onto her front, wiggling her bottom at him. Max grinned and leaned over to cup her bottom and squeeze it.  
"I love you more." He said off handedly causing her to perk up happily, he didn't always give her a compliment or use the L word because he was very emotionally uncomfortable with everything in the world. So hearing him say that made her feel especially pampered that day.

She leaned up and grabbed him by the back of the head before crushing their lips together. Her teeth clicked against his and her tongue stole into his mouth. He smiled as she pushed him back. Closer to the edge of the rock. Max yelped as he grabbed a hold of her and the two fell into the water, Nikki bobbed up on top laughing hysterically as Max spluttered before gripping her slick body and tossing her a little.

The two rolled and played in the water until the two young adults finally made it to the muddy shore. They were practically growling with lust, his cock was bouncing jauntiliy and her breath was coming faster and faster the more that he kissed her. Their eyelids were heavy and they looked at each other with overwhelming lust.

He finally gripped her and laid her back into the mud, sure it wasn't very sanitary but the way that she rolled in it like it was a feather bed made it clear that she didn't care. She just enjoyed it, totally and utterly. She was on her hands and knees and before he knew it Max found himself positioned behind her, grasping her hips and gasping. He touched his head to her entrance and the two of them moaned in unison as he penetrated her.

They paused and gasped heavily as he stood for a moment, slightly squatting and she arched her back upwards and stood on her tiptoes to give a better angle. The mud had splattered across both of them and they looked like a pair of prehistoric lovers in the middle of a love session. He pulled himself out slowly, her powerful pussy refusing to let him go, he had to work at it. She gasped as her lower lips grasped at him eagerly, she enjoyed how full and at ease she felt when he was penetrating her.

He pushed himself forward and humped into her, his face screwing up and her jaw dropping as pleausre exploded through the two of them. Her butt clenched and her powerful core seemed to clamp down on him with authority. Max moaned as he felt her inner walls slick with desire and lube. They were covered in sweat, it ran down their bodies like waterfalls and cut lines through the mud.

He moaned and groaned, she clenched herself against him and gasped as he gripped a butt cheek and began to massage it. They did not use words but only pumped and huffed and pushed back against each other, their licks slick with spit and their eyes filled with lust. He loved watching her back as she pressed against him, pushing and pulling as his thick cock worked in and out of her tight clenching pussy.

* * *

Hours later the two were dry and clean. They had gone for a walk holding hands the entire time after their evening meal. They would have been worried about going bare back if they had both not agreeded to go on a birth control drug that Neil had invented and patented. It worked wonders on both of them.

They went star gazing and fianlly retired to their tent in the middle of the woods. Max slide open the door and lay across their combined sleeping bags. From the way that he was hungriliy eyeing her body she knew that there was going to be little sleep tonight.  
"Seriously? Again? We've done it like fifty times already." She said playfully as she stooped into the tent and fell down beside him, he rubbed her side and across her belly.  
"Yeah but now we can go a few more fucking rounds. Or are you worn out?" She chuckled before rolling over and stradling him. He gulped in joy as she looked down and then gasped as his cock came to life and began to press needfully against her butt. She chuckled at how horny he got. She gasped as he sat up and pressed their lips together, tasting her, savoring her like a fine aged wine. He pressed his dick harder into her rear and she instinctively clenched down on him making Max moan as he reared up against her.

He felt impossible hard and big, like he was a giant. She smiled and gripped his dick before sliding herself up his shaft. She positioned herself just over his head. Her entrance kissed against his cock and then the two slowly fell back against each other.

Nikki gasped and clenched onto him as hard as possible as she began to ride him. Soon she got into a seteady wet smacking rythm and her hips seemed to move on their own, defying gravity with how fast she was forcing them to go. Max was not just lying back to let her work herself out. He was a power bottom and giving as much as he was receiving. He grabbed her butt and then buried his face into her tits as he began to slam upwards. She was shivering in joy as he penetrated her, churning her pussy into his own private palace of pleasure.

She squeaked as he flipped them around and rested his hands on either side of her head, plunging deep into her as he gazed down into her wild green hair and bright rose like eyes. She was blushing a deep dark red and he felt himself losing control. He was like a wild mad animal as she groaned and moaned. She leaned up and gripped his shoulders, her breasts pressing against his chest and her legs wrapped around his hips. She kissed then licked and finally bit his shoulder. He grunted at the pain but continued to plunge himself into her.

She was gasping and panting, her orgasm rising, he was not going to last much longer. The two pressed together and howled like wolfs. The sounds reverberating through the woods.

He finally untangled himself from her and lay down beside her. The heat from their bodies steaming up the tent. She cuddled up to him and licked where she had bit him earlier.  
"You know what? There isn't even a holiday today. I just wanted to see you naked." She teased him as he started to drift off to sleep.  
"Fuck you Nikki." He said playfully and booped her nose.  
"You just did."  
Max actually laughed at that and smirked before kissing her again, she blew into his mouth and he sputtered.  
"We should make it a holiday, do it every single year." They weren't sure which of them had said it. They were too tired and soon asleep. But they had both at least thought it.

 **Review next thing up soon sosrry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Not just this but the other things as well, means that I will be more encouraged to keep doing stuff. Any requests/story ideas PM me. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Max/Nikki continuation of the previous chapter. everyone is aged up.**

"God damn it. God damn you." Max whispered to Nikki from where they squatted in the tree that they had climbed a few hours back. The sun was shining and the heavy green foliage seemed to mask their two nude bodies just barely. They might be noticed if someone was looking up and squinting. But while they were pretty well hidden they could see all of the people on the ground.

Nikki chuckled before scooted around where she was sitting and turned towards Max. "Sorry."  
"Oh fuck you." Max said trying not to burst out into laughter. This was honest to god ridiculous, he had not expected that this would be what happened when he had agreeded to go camping with his sort of on again off again girlfriend and definite lover. Maybe some swimming and a lot of mosquito swatting, but laying in a tree getting covered in splinters and having mosquitos the size of birds flying around while he was also completely naked?

Yeah he did not see this one coming. In his entire life he had not expected this absolutely bat shit insane series of events to ever happen. But here he was, up a tree, naked, next to the green headed pansexual imp that was his lover.

"Wasn't that what you were hoping for this morning?" Nikki said as she turned around and clambered over until she was seated on his lap. Max was lucky, he was seated on a few branches that kept him up and with two more on either sides of his torso so that he had arm rests. She casually sat on his lap and took his cock in her hand, giving it a few firm strokes until Max was hard as a rock and moaning in joy. He blinked rapidly and shook his head.

"Nikki! Stop it! they'll hear us!" He hissed out gesturing down towards the campsite where a man and woman were setting up a tent while around a dozen little kids were running around getting into mischief. "And I doubt that they'll be so into 'nude week' as we are." He said glowering at her while she grinned and bit her lip like a crazy person.

Nude week, probably a made up holiday that she had started so that they would not wear clothes and screw in pretty much every position known to man. He had his reservations but he jumped in pretty soon, especailly because she was pretty and it meant free sex for a week. A win win.

"And I thought you chose this place because it was in the middle fo fucking nowhere." Max angriliy whispered at his companion who merely shrugged with a cocky smirk on her face. She clearly had no excuse as to why there were other people suddenly in the middle of the fucking boondocks.

"What can I say? We're just naturally unlucky." She said as she sat on his lap with her knees folded up and her hands resting on his shoulders, his dick was hot dogging between her butt cheeks and he was shifting in an attempt to stay comfortable. It was hard since she was so incredibly close to him. He moaned and then covered his mouth and blushed in embarassment. She had shifted and clenched her butt cheeks against him causing it to just slip out. She grinned at him and squeezed again. He frowned and put his hand to her mouth, they tettered for a second and the branches shook beneath them.

"Nikki I swear to god." Max whispered before he reached around her head and squished her cheeks together, his other hand moved to her butt and picking her up slowly. "Don't scream, and hold onto the branch, it would suck if you broke your neck falling from here." He said as she began to get lowered onto his cock. She grinned and rolled her hips suddenly forcing his entire twitching cock inside of her. He gasped and flung his head back, hitting it against the tree, bark getting rubbed in his thick curly hair.

"What was that about being quite?" Nikki said seductively as she slapped her hips down roughly and caused Max to moan out again as he gripped the tree branches and thrust upwards to meet her hips, the green headed girl grinned and chuckled merrily as they began to fornicate up in the middle of the great big tree. It was her greatest dream come true! Well that and taking over a wolf pack but she did that a few times already.

She grinned and paused and ground her hips into Max's lap. Forcing out more moans from the young man as he attempted to keep up with the incredibly turned on young woman. He sometimes worried that he didn't have the libido to keep up with all of Nikki's sexual carnal desires. But other times, he worried that she didn't have enough to keep up with his. He was sort of a pervert, but she balanced him out well.

He gripped her thighs and began to force her up and down his cock even faster, spreading her legs slightly and rubbing a thumb against her cunt. She moaned and groaned and began to gasp and grasp the branches even tighter, shaking them like crazy, a long bright pink blush covered her entire front, this normally happened, she was actually pretty blushy sometimes.

Max grinned as he felt her tighten around him, she was growing close, he was amazed that they had actually managed to stay pretty silent while the group of people were setting up below them. Totally oblivious to the two of them fucking like a couple of crazed tree rabbits. In a tree. He moaned and buried his face into her neck and in haled her sweet scent as her breasts pressed deliciously into him, they were so soft and squishy, probably the softest part of her entire crazy body. He gripped a hold of her and then paused, stopping her mid hump, she paused and cocked her head listening along with him, they both wanted to keep going, but they had heard the exact same thing.

And it was not a good thing. The branch beneath them began to creak again and the two looked at each other with wide eyes. The branch snapped and crashed to the ground. Within moments the couple and the children ran over to check it out.

"Did anyone else hear a yelp or something?" The woman said squinting into the tree top to try and see what was actually up there.  
"I did see some of the branches moving earlier." A kid said and copied the woman looking around to see if any tree branches were moving and shaking again. The tree was almost eerily still. They all squinted and looked around, attempting to see what might have caused it to snap.

"You don't think that it's a bear do you?" The man said. Nikki and Max breathed out a sigh of relief from where Nikki was holding them up with her freakishly powerful legs. Max was sort of helping with one hand wrapped around her waist and the other holding them up. She had a leg wrapped tightly around him and they were more or less spun around into doggy style. They resembled something from the karma sutra. They shifted and Nikki moaned in pleasure at the tingling in her pussy from where his dick rubbed against her oh so sweetly.

Max hushed her and then attempted to shift again to bring them higher up, she moaned and bit her lip, her face a bright red as some of the blood started to rush to her bain. She probably should have been a bit more caustious. But she was horny as hell, they were in a tree and worst case scenario they just make a run for it.

"Yep. That is defintiely a bear." The man said as he began to gather up the supplies and the children and woman. "Come on, we are not messing with that, everyone back to the car."  
"But thats a sixteen mile hike!" Someone protested as they were all scooted out of the clearing and away from the two lovers. Max let out a sigh of relief and attempted to shift again only for Nikki's leg which had been holding him to tighten and force him even deeper inside of her. She looked over her slightly scraped shoulder with a wicked smile and her grin threatened to split her face.

"that was hot right?" Max could not help but chuckle over it, of course nearly falling out of a tree would turn her on.

"You're insane, the only hot that was was hot water. We should probably climb down before-"Nikki cut him off by tighetening herself around his cock and sliding up and down his shaft, like a master acrobat screwing him in the middle of the air. Max gasped and groaned his hands tighening and pulling as much of her to him as possible. Nikki spun around and pressed her breasts to his chest and kissed him harshly and passionately on the mouth, grinning and grinding their hips together. Her need and desire was practically dripping across them. Her breasts were heaving and hot and pressed flush against his chest.

Max groaned as he pressed his dick all the way into her, causing her to gasp and moan and start to shiver with delight, she began to bounce up and down on his dick, causing the typically composed and stoically angry young man to smile widely and goofiliy and start to bite at her neck like a wild animal. He knew that she was a rough and tumble sort of girl, and he was more then willing to give her a rough and tumble lay in the middle of a tree. He grasped her hips and shoved himself all the way to his balls in her sopping wet pussy.

Nikki groaned and gasped in joy, her nails biting into his shoulder blades as she felt him shift inside of her, he was so big! He was tearing her in half! She began to pant loudly and harshly like a dog in heat, trying to fit as much joy and pleasure out of this as she could. She milked his dick like there was no tomorrow, gasping and groaning and harshly breathing into his face.

Max chuckled she always looked a little overwrought and feverish whenever they fucked for too long. It actually looked sort of cute because it meant that she was giving this her all. Max was of course not just going to let her do everything. He gripped a big handfull of her booty meat and went to pound town, screwing his eyes closed and gasping, catching her lips in his and rubbing their legs together in joy.

He groaned as his sack began to contract and he orgasmed harshly inside of her, her own climax coming soon afterwards, he was not one of those weirdos who just stopped after an orgasm, he made sure that he kept on pumping his hips until he knew that his lover was totally spent, because otherwise what would be the point? The two shivered as a breeze sprung up and surrounded the two of them and made them practically faint from sheer pleasure.

They dropped to the ground in a sweaty sex smelling pile and cuddled beneath the tree, dirt got under their skin, leaves and twigs were in their hair and they were completely fucked to exhaustion.

"I'll admit that was fun, but we are never doing that again." Max said simply as he began to fall asleep. Nikki elbowed him in the ribs as she leaned against him sleepily.  
"Yeah yeah that's what you say every time you big goof."

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Not just this but my other stories. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side. Next thing up sooner if there are reviews. Both are over eighteen and have been dating for a while.**

Max reached over to pull the little heat engine closer to him, however all he found was a cold spot. He moaned and looked up felt around some more for the green headed heat machine that also let him have sex with it. But Nikki was nowhere to be found. He sat up and rubbed his eyes shivering in the cool morning air. He had no idea why it was so cold. Then again they were in the middle of the woods so that probably had something to do with it. Whatever the reason it pissed him off.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Then blinked and rubbed them again to make sure that he actually saw what he was seeing. Nikki was awake and on all fours like some sort of a wild animal. Her bare head and shoulders sticking out of the tent with her hand extended feeling around. He suddenly heard the rain and realized what was up. Of course there would be a downpour on their week off.

"Well poop. Looks like we're rained in for today." She said. Her nice flexible rubbery butt faced towards him and shifted one way and then anoter. Max watched it with wide suddenly awake eyes. He smiled and stalked forwards. He loved surprising her, and this would probably not be the exception.

It wasn't entirely his fault, she had been the one to suggest making this into a nude week thing. And she had been the one who said that they could have sex literally whenever they wanted wherever they wanted. Which had lead to getting stuck in a tree, chased by a bear and almost caught once or twice by other hikers, and actually photographed by a trail camera (Which would probably be an entire thing later on) But this seemed relatively harmless. If it was this cold all day, and they were going to get trapped inside anyways...

Nikki gasped and shivered as she felt two hands grip her booty cheeks and give them a squeeze before a breath tickled her neck and caused her to yelp and tremble in unexpected joy. She smirked cockily to herself, she loved it whenever Max finally accepted one of her plans. After all she was a pretty good planner, and she was also pretty good at getting him to do whatever it was that she wanted. Like stay naked for a week straight and have a lot of crazy passionate sex everywhere.

She moaned and closed her eyes as she scooted backwards and felt him still kissing her neck as his chilly fingers moved to her pussy and began to play with her lips. She felt his morning wood start to press into her legs. SHe normally woke up with it pressing into her ass so this was a pleasent change of pace. She loved how warm and inviting it was, it was like a heat seeking missle, and the heat that it was always seeking was firmly between her legs. She grinned and tubbed her thighs together as his fingers gradually warmed up thanks to how fast he was working them in and out of her, that was probably the best thing about this, they knew each other and they knew each others bodies so intimately well.

She groaned and began to bite at the air instincitvely as he brought his mouth down and latched it onto the back of her neck, sucking and licking and kissing at her salty skin, he loved how delicious she tasted, sure they had been bathing in a pond all week and sweating with all of the crazy wild out of control barely protected sex that they were having...but she also tasted distincitly like Nikki, which was sweet and salty and a flavor all her own. Which was exactly what he needed right about now.

He moaned as his tongue practically looled out of his mouth and began to stickily roam around her neck. She was practically barking in joy as he continued to mess with her neck. She felt his hand move to her hair and take a big poofy hand full of it and start to rub it in between his fingers, he loved how amazing it felt.

He gasped as she spun and he found himself on his back with her squatting on top of him.

"It doesn't look like it is going to let up anytime soon." She said shivering in the cold air as she moved around him and positioned her pussy right above his spasming prick. He moaned and attempted to buck into her, his cock head rubbed against the entrance of her slick pussy lips and his hands grasped a good portion of her big delicious meaty butt cheeks. She grinned right back down at him and slapped herself down as hard as she possibly could right down the entire length of his shaft taking his thick throbbing man meat deep into the inner portions of her pussy.

Nikki moaned in joy and began to bounce, to set the pace of what they were about to do, which was going to be an awful lot. Max began to gasp and roll his hips to meet hers every single time that she brought herself crashing down on top of him. He moaned and gripped one of her hands where it was biting into his shoulder, he moved it until he could start kissing her cold little fingers and pop one or two into his mouth and suck on it.

She gasped and giggled at the strangely stoic and typically angry young man starting to tease and play and even smile while still blushing a dark dark red.

"You are so annoying." He whispered into her hand as he began to thrust upwards and began to roll his hips in such a way that he knew she would go wild over. Nikki was of course going wild over it, he was good at sex. It was utterly nuts! She moaned and began to bounce up and down even faster, her toes curling and uncurling as she sighed in joy, he was finding all of the best parts of her. Well all of the best sex parts. She began to groan and gasp, he was doing a thing where he tightened and then twitched his dick around inside of her which made her feel as if she was getting stirred around with a spoon. She was a cup of pleasure pudding and his dick was the spoon.

SHe began to grip his shoulders and dig in with her htumbs, pressing against his pressure points and causing Max to gasp and arch his back in slight pain before gripping her hips and butt cheeks and slapping her down harder and harder, not even aware of what was happening or where he was. Rain began to fall even harder and the tent soon grew steamy from their hot sweat covered bodies.

Max moaned and gasped his dick starting to spasm harshly as he pulled her closer then they had ever been before and practically crying out as he unloaded iniside of her tight orgasming pussy that was trying to absorb as much of the young man as it could. She gasped and groaned and felt her legs grow weak and her eyes flutter. Max was in the same boat, waking up and instnatly engaging in some rough wild red hot crazy sex was a good way to faint from sheer exhaustion.

The two collapsed and rolled over and fell asleep.

Many hours later Max woke up again, the tent reeking of sex and the inside sticky with their sweat and fluids. He moaned into the hair that was hitting him in the face. He spat out a few loose strands and looked at the back of Nikki's tanned scratched up back, it was covered in bug bites and old scars from falling out of trees and getting hit by buses and a million other stupid things that had happened to the girl. He grinned and felt her butt cheeks start to hot dog his dick.

He moaned in pleasure and felt his body practically vibrate against hers. They should probably be getting up and starting the day and doing stuff. Or they could just stay in the tent, eat a shit ton of junk food, cuddle and screw to their hearts content. He decided that he liked the other decision that didn't involve having to leave her side.

He pushed some of her hair to the side and began to kiss down her neck and shoulders. Nikki smiled and moaned in her sleep rolling over so that her butt cheeks were in the air and her tits were pressed into the hard unforgiving ground. She smiled and wiggled her hips as she felt a pair of warm hands grip one of her breasts and start to squeeze it. he loved the squishy feeling, it felt so solid and glorious.

She moaned as his fingers found her nipple and began to play with it, causing her to shiver and open her eyes as he covered her neck and back in kisses. She looked over her shoulder at him, half of her hair covered one of her eyes. She blinked completely beaten, she was exhausted and here he was all ready to start screwing again, right off of the bat. That was her lover Max for ya though, he could just wake up and jump right into it.

She moaned as his cock began to rub against her pussy lips, begging entrance into her gates.

"Don't you ever have enough?" She teased as she wiggled her hips at him causing him to moan in joy and seduction. He grinned back and gave her rear a firm spank just to cause her to yelp in joy at the sudden contact.  
"Hey, you're suppossed to be the energetic one, I'm just trying to keep up with you. Unless of course you are already completely bummed out..."He smirked causing her to grin and grip his dick in between her super powerful thighs and then slam it home into her pussy. She gasped and moaned in joy and began to wiggle as he began to thrust into her, slightly off to one side but enjoying how warm and soft she felt. It was astounding, so puffy...her pussy was perfection, not too tight and not too loose.

He groaned as he began to rub her butt cheeks together harder and harder, trying to cause her to cum from rubbing her nipples alone, and honestly he might just achieve it. She was groaning and moaning and blinking rapidly trying to stay awake and aware as he ravaged away at her insides, she began to gasp and drool, her tongue starting to loll out like some sort of wild animal. She felt like she was getting fucked by a wild animal! She wished that they were wild animals and could just live in the wild and screw forever and all time!

The two moaned as their soft orgasm over flowed their bodies and caused them to collapse backwards into a shivering climaxing mess. His dick still pumping some of his cum onto their legs. They looked into each others eyes and smiled in embarassment before they went back to sleep. The next few hours kept up like that. With sleep, sex and repeat. And they would not change it for anything. After all when you find perfection...then why change anything at all?

 **Review. Sorry if that was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. More stuff up soon, sooner if there are actual reviews. This is a lemon all the characters are aged up and it is a Max/Nikki/Gwen chapter. Those not into that then don't read. All are bimbo shaped if that means anything to anyone. Next thing up soon. Review.**

Gwen moaned as she rubbed her damp stinging bare ass as she marched bare as a naked baby through the middle of the woods as she attempted to find her campsite. The young woman had been camping because it was much cheaper then actually getting a hotel out in the middle of the nowhere that she found herself in.

But of course she had forgotten just how much camping sucked. And it was made all the worse because first she had been caught in a downpour, fell down a steep slope, crashed through some bushes that must have had weird barbed wire in it because it shredded her clothes and only her clothes leaving her big bare ass and sizeable tits unmarked, and then stumbled through a stream which carried away the scraps of her clothing. She was too worn out, tired, sore and hungry to make new clothes out of the surrounding foliage and wildlife (And also had no actual idea how she would be able to do that) (Or even if it was possible, she had some pretty wide hips and a solid booty and tits, she had trouble finding normal clothes for herself, so relying on the wilderness to provide something for her was probably out of the question)

Plus she just wanted to find her campsite and get some rest, she didn't even feel like relaxing anymore. Coming all this way for work that would not even give her a hotel room to sleep in or a warm bed...the cheap ass holes. She sighed and rubbed her head. She probably needed water soon or else she would die of dehydration. And be forever known as that one lonely woman who died out in the middle of the wilderness like some sort of hobo naked and covered in wolf bites.

She paused and sniffed...something was cooking. Something delicious...and she could hear running water, there must have been some sort of a stream near by. If her degree in tracking and geography was worth a damn then she could guess that she was somewhere near a natural hot spring, and judging by the foliage then it was safe to not only drink but also to bathe in. And hopefully it was some sort of a resort style thing for welathy weirdos. Sure she had not seen a brouchre or a flyer or anything for one, but that was why the weirdos were wealthy. They could afford to hide a secret kick ass natural hot spring.

Gwen just hoped that she wouldn't get arrested for parading around in the buck like some sort of sex starved deviant or a crazy person. She began to run like a crazy person, moving her hands to hold her tits down or her bouncing booty, attempting to keep the two plus sized attributes in check. Which was damn near impossible thanks to their size and heft.

She skidded around a rock and wondered how her feet weren't completely shredded and gasped at what she saw. There was a water fall falling over a cliff, with large pools broken into the stone. The water was hot enough to have steam but not hot enough to kill you or even hurt you. The mineral deposits beneath it must feel amazing. And sitting in a pool near by. Making out. completely naked beneath the water, was a green headed pixie and her cynical lover that had first met when their love was small like a puppy. But had blossomed and grew into a full fledged straight up relationship that included an awful lot of banging. Gwen gasped as she saw Nikki sitting in Max's lap, strattling the tall young man and running her hands through his hair, his hands rested firmly on her shoulders to keep her close enough so that he could kiss her without the rambunctious mischevious girl from running off and forcing him to chase her all over the place.

Nikki looked up from where she was currently french kissing Max and grinned widely and popped her lips right off of the tan skinned young man before waving enthusastically at the older former camp counselor.

"GWEN! It's been so long! Come on in! The water is perfect!" The green headed brat didn't even seem phased to see that she was naked, and standing in the middle of the woods covered in dirt and bug bites, and that she had just walked in on the two during a very clearly private and intimate display. But of course this was also Nikki, the young girl had never really been one for reading social situations or caring all that much when she had to.

Gwen walked forward uncomfortably aware that she could only cover so much, and had to resort to switching between keeping both nipples covered or swishing her hands around and covering one pussy and one nipple. She gulped and blushed as she got closer to the two waiting lovers, they were clearly lovers, the way that Max rolled his eyes but didn't seem to be so irriatated by Nikki's crazy spur of the moment invitation to the wild woman of the woods who was covered in dirt and very little else.

She wandered over and found a small set of stairs that had been carved naturally into the rock by centuries of erosion. The older woman clambered up them trying to keep her dignity intact. But that is hard to do when you are covered in dirt and have two very clearly aroused and interrupted lovers staring at her. Gwen crawled into the pool and realized as the water closed around her neck that it really wasn't all that deep, she could feel the bottom, and it also wasn't all that wide, her hips were touching against Nikki's and Max's knees were elbowing hers. Also her tits were floating rather embarassingly in the water and seemed to jiggle and settle with the multiple vents that were flowing directly beneath the three of them. Max had not stood up and was instead shifting uncomfortably while Nikki was smiling and bouncing on the balls of her feet giddily.  
"It is you! It's been too long!" The green headed girl flung her arms around Gwen and pulled the older woman to her and pressed their bare breasts together. Gwen gasped as she realized in shock that Nikki was totally naked, their nipples brushed against each other and Gwen felt something very strange, it was probably just because of the soothing sensation of the water on her skin but something made her more...aroused...

Max saw Nikki flash a devilish smirk at him and he figured out what the green headed pink eyed fine piece of ass was planning. He wondered if they should be a little careful about all this, after all she was in her mid to late twenties when they were kids, and now that they were adults she was probably pushing forty. Although you would never be able to tell, her ass was as big and bouncy as ever and her tits didn't even have a hint of sag behind them.

He wondered why the hell she was even walking around butt naked in the middle of the wilderness, but ultimately decided that it didn't matter. And the two very attractive and very naked women were still hugging for some reason. Max cleared his throat and Nikki pushed Gwen away to look her up and down, the women's breasts were still floating in the water like an emergency floatation device and she was squirming and giving out little moans of pleasure and sighs of relief as the natural hot springs eased out all of the stress that she was clearly holding in.

"It is great to see you! How have you been? Enjoying work? Being a big money maker! Sit down! Join us a while!" The girl said excitedly as she moved around Gwen and finally forced the very naked tan skinned woman to sit down. Gwen gasped as she felt a leg that she was sitting on, and her hand was cupping something, something big and hard as a rock and longer and thicker then her arm. She looked down through the churning water and saw what had to be the worlds biggest dick in her hand. She looked up and saw Max smirking.

She pulled her hand away and blushed deeply. She had no idea why she didn't just get up and start running (Besides the fact that she was pretty lost and probably would get eaten by a bear) after all she had probably interrupted the couple during a pretty steamy sex session...which was honestly sort of hot. Gwen never really admitted it but she was sort of a kinky freak, and getting plowed by a younger man while his energetic lover cheered them on...now there was a fantasy that she had had a few times before!

"Oh. I'm fine...trying to...sort of..." Gwen felt her hand reach back and cup Max's huge balls and dick, she tried to act casual, pretend that it was just the water moving her hand around...trying not to look at Nikki's bouncing tits and her youthful eager expression and how red and pretty her face looked near the water.

"Sort of touching my dick?" Max said as he gripped her hand and squeezed it causing Gwen to moan and then yelp when he pinched her ass and Nikki surged forwards and gripped her nipples before pulling them forwards with a wicked grin. Gwen tried to cry out, to say she was sorry and she should be going and that this was amoral and wrong. But instead all that came out was a breathy groan and she bent in half gripping her belly and her core began to heat up.

"OOOOOOO...why are you two naked anyway?" She said as she blushed and rubbed the back of her head as Max began to rythmically move her hand up and down his shaft, it was burning hot, even hotter then the water that they were immersed in. And Nikki grinned happily as she began to smoosh her breasts together playfully.

"Silly! Don't you know that it's nude week!" She said as she stood up with the water pooling around every single curve and crevice of the young woman's tight inviting body. Gwen bit her knuckle as she admired the gorgeous frame and looked at Max suspiciously.  
"Is she serious? You know how she is with dates."  
"I think she just made it up so that we could go into the woods and fuck. But I'm not complaining." He said as he gripped Gwen's hip and began to usher her closer towards him much to her shock and enjoyment. She always liked getting dominated and no one was more insisting then the little piece of shit that had been making her life a total nightmare back when she was younger. And now that they were both adults...she gulped and shifted her hips around and then gasped as Nikki grabbed her and moved her quickly so that she was directly over his shivering erect cock, it was rubbing invitingly at her bare pussy. She didn't know what to do next...his head was so increadibly warm and she didn't need anything to lube her up...the warm inviting water had already cleared her of any and all sense of tension.

She gulped as Nikki grinned right in her face and shoved her down the length of the mans pole as his shaft gorged itself on her cunt Gwen found herself stopping just as it got to the bottom. His hands rested on her ass and Max swore under his breath as he shoved her up and then gulped as Nikki slammed her right back down. Gwen's tight pussy clamped down on the member and she moaned and groaned as he filled her in an impossible way. His dick seemed to grip her pussy right back.

"Oh fuck me." Gwen moaned out as her hands drifted through the water and finally found Niki's shoulder and her own bun of brown hair to attempt to grip and relax and find some sort of balance on. The two younger adults chuckled as Max began to move his hips even faster then before. His cock churning up the water and his balls floating and slapping against her ass cheeks. She gulped and leaned her forehead against Nikki's as the younger woman laughed louder.

"That's the idea dummy." She said as she unabashedly leaned forwards and kissed Gwen on the nose before she gripped her nipples and twisted one way and then another, threatening to pull them right off. Gwen yelped and her pussy instincitvely clenched down on MAx causing him to groan and grip her butt cheeks all the harder.

"S-sensitive." He moaned out as Gwen attempted to get her head out of ehr ass. How did this happen? How did things turn into this? She should be ashamed, or flaberghasted or anything at all. Instead all she felt was full. Full to the brim with satisfaction, and a nice big meaty cock and the joy that came when someone masterfully played with her nipples and got her even more excited then she had ever been before.

"Looks like you need this huh?" Max said as he rubbed his hand over her slick ass and belly, keeping her tingling and aware. Gwen was just mumbling now. The fire within her was blazing so hot that she felt like she was an oven inside of an enormous space heater. She groaned and gasped and finally began to spasm and cum and orgasm all over the place. Nikki gripped her head and pushed her around so that Gwen was french kissing Max roughly on the mouth. She had no idea how the two were so casaul about this. After all they had not seen each other in years! And now she was in the middle of a threesome with them?

The two must have crazy libidos for someone their age. She groaned and gasped as more warm wet sticky stuff flew into her from Max's spasming dick. Gwen felt her world grow dark as she began to pass out from joy filled pleasure. Nikki tsked and patted her on the head as the two gripped her and pulled her out. Her big breasts and butt jiggling as they carried her out and away.

"Seemed like she got overcome with our warm welcome huh?" Nikki chuckled as the two nudists dragged their new conquest into the trees for some more good old fashioned sexy fun.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review. Next thing up soon. Final chapter. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

"This is probably going to get fucking out of control." Max said as he stood between Harrison and Neil. His best friend from childhood and his more recent friend from...life in general really. Nikki had been the one to solidify his friendship with the magic using nerd.  
"Yeah but isn't that sort of the entire point of doing something like this?" Neil said as he sipped on his home made brew. The cabin that the three young men found themselves in was outfitted with a fridge, a sink, a shower and enough beds, couches, pillows and blankets to fund a refugee camp. It was suppossed to be warm, cozy, well lived in and very comfortable. You could fall backwards and land anywhere and still be comfortable. Which was the entire point.

Or at least that was the entire plan. Max was still a little nervous, something that was only increased since he was naked and had a pretty hard boner in front of the other two men who were sporting just as large erections. Max had expected to be too nervous to actually pop one and had probably over done it on Neil's brew. It was a mixture of booze and a new kind of viagra. Frankly the idea was pretty downright terrifying, but Neil said that it worked and he trusted the guy so he was trying to play if cool.

It was making Max feel much more at ease and ready to jump into any general toom foolery. And he was probably going to need it seeing as what the six of them were about to do. Sure Max and Nikki had had sex with other people in front of each other, it was sort of their thing actually. But this was going way beyond all of that. They were going to have a straight up orgy in the middle of the woods with some of their best friends. And he was still nervous as all fuck. It probably didn't help that the two other women in the orgy were going to be the Amazonian nerdess herself Nerris, who had been working out lately and was one of the tallest girls Max had ever met, and she was strong and intimidating. Also had a nice rack and bubble butt, and then there was the absolute mad woman with one eye and a hell of a lot of Temper Tabii.

She had a pretty big squishy butt and pair of breasts on her, in all honesty Max was a little surprised that Neil had hooked up with her, but she was pretty cute and suppossedly a total devil in the sack. So he could see why he might want to get down and frisky with that.

Nikki though was always his go to. She was hot, fit and had a nice toned stomach, core, butt and breasts that came from long hard hours in the wilderness living like a crazy wild animal.

The three men finised their drinks. Harrison hiccuping a little and laughing in embarassment, he and Nerris had been going on and off for a long time now...and honestly...

"This is actually the biggest thing that we have ever been to. Except for that one time during Mardi Gras, that got wild." He said as he scratched the back of his head, his ponytail was coming in nicely and his hair looked natural that long. Max gulped in anticipation, he didn't even know who he should look/fuck first. Would it be smart to screw Nikki? Would she like to mix it up? He honestly should have asked at least a few more questions before they actually began. But then the door leading to the other room within the cabin opened and they were in the middle of it.

Max's jaw dropped as he saw the three incredibly beautiful young women come flouncing out of the room, it was an impromptu sauna and a lot of steam came billowing out after them in great large clouds. The three women had their hair wrapped in towels, white fluffy bathrobes on and big self satisfied smiles on their faces.

Nerris's bathrobe was the smallest (Probably by Nikki's doing she enjoyed messing with people like that) and she had the choice to cover her nipples or her ass cheeks, so she chose her breasts leaving her butt cheeks open to the air. Nikki's sort of hugged her body so that half and half was showing and she could wiggle her juicy melons around to everyones enjoyment or give little teasing peeks of her pink perky nipples. Tabii's was also short and showed off her luxurious legs and her nice big juicy butt cheeks that just begged to be grabbed. She filled her bathrobe out the nicest much to everyone's apprecation.

The three men felt their cock's spring into life and they all had to resist the urge to drop to the floor and worship the ground that the three sexy women walked on. Nikki grinned and gripped Nerris's butt cheeks in one hands and a handfull of Tabii's boobs in the other while she leaned forward with a grin as she looked at the three naked aroused men who were gulping and trying not to stare but also staring a lot. After all that was sort of the entire point of this thing right? To check out their girlfriends bodies and the bodies of their friends girlfriends.

"Hey? Why aren't you three oiled up yet?" Nikki said as she looked the three guys up and down critically. Neil's jaw dropped as Harrison chuckled and produced a large bottle of tanning oil from behind his head and uncapped the bottle.  
"You caught us." The magician said with a smirk "Maybe I just was hoping that you girls would spread it on us?" He said with a hopeful smile only to get a scoff in return from Nerris.

"Fat chance, how about instead you three put on a little show for us. After all we are already hot and horny and still damp from that sauna of ours."

She said as she pushed the two shorted girls back and sat them down on a nearby sofa. Nerris spread her legs like a dainty lady and smirked back at Harrison, daring the naked young man to make his move. After all he was the one with the oil, he had to make the first move if he wanted to actually see some of NErris's boobies.

"Have fun babe! Remember to really get like all over that stud muffin body of your's!" Tabii said eagerly as she bit her fingers and grinned widely as she watched in delight as Neil squirmed and prepared himself to get oil literally all over his body. He bit his lip and uncorked the bottle as he tipped it upside down and began to pour the still slightly warm oil onto his hands. He rubbed them together nervously before he passed the bottle onto MAx who tried not to blush and tried not to make eye contact. Of course he had seen Neil naked, they grew up together for christs sake! But still it was always a little daunting to accept something from another man thanks to society's internalizied homophobia and the problem of showing another man affection (Even passing stuff to another guy got weird for him)

Max gripped the bottle, took a deep breath and slathered a good amount onto his chest. It was warm and smelt vaguely of flowers and it covered him very rapidly. He began to rub it in and heard an excited yelp. He looked at Nikki through the corner of his eye and gasped at what he saw. Nerris was sucking and chewing on his girlfriends neck and fingering herself while Nikki was practically drooling and leaning forwards, her boobs hanging out in the air and her ass digging into the sofa, she grinned as she moaned and moved her hand over to begin to fondle Nerris's chest causing the dark skinned amazonian to moan and gasp humping herself against the smaller woman's hands. Tabii was busy fingering herself, and blushing wildly as she admired how deviant the others were being.

Max shivered as he felt a pair of hands go onto his back, they were warm and covered in oil, he glared at Neil who moved his hands away and he and Harrison went back to rubbing each other down with their oil. Tabii was blushing so heavily that she was practically unconscious from lack of blood circulation as she admired the lovely scene of the two young men rubbing each other down with the scented oils that practically filled the entire room with it's heavy hot smell. Max bit his lip as his eyes roamed over the three women, he was not going to last long...he was going to break.

Nerris was the one who saw him start to fall apart and knew that they had to draw this out as long as possible. She removed her lips and pushed Nikki's fingers out of her dripping wet tightening snatch. She then hooked her long legs around the other two girls and spread her own. Nikki and Tabii instantly caught on, their robes moved just enough that their three shining pretty pink pussies were exposed.

"Well? What are you waiting for? God get to it already!" Tabii said as she winked seductively at Neil. He was practically being fondled and spooned at the same time by Harrison, the two men split apart and moved to their respective girlfirends before getting down onto their knees and pressing their mouths against the women's delicious pussies.

Tabii moaned loudly, enjoying making a spectical of herself as she clenched her thick awesome thighs around Neil's curly head. She moaned and began to clench down on his tongue as it moved through her, finding all of the best places to press down and exploit her deepest of places, he felt her tighten up and fist the back of his head. Her eyes locked on him in rapture as she began to huff and pant and make adorable little yelping noises in pure unrivaled lust. Nerris smiled as she caressed the back of Harrison's head, he was gripping her butt cheeks and pushing her forwards so that she could hardly even move her hips besides rolling in so that they rubbed her nub against his awesome tongue. He slipped a finger against her butt crack and then inside of her, causing the nerdette to gasp and moan and cross her ankles behind his back so that he could not escape. If he wouldn't let her move and do anything then she would just return that favor!

Nikki gasped as Max gripped one of her nipples in between his fingers and cruelly snapped it so sharply that she felt like it might just slip right off of her. She bit her lip and felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as he began to kiss her pussy, he then slipped his tongue in and began to feel around slowly and carefully, admiring every last inch of her. They had been having a ton of sex lately, yet it never seemed to get old. Everything with her seemed absolutely exciting. He began to cup and squeeze her breast and aprecaite the heft and weight behind it. He felt her belly clench and her core practically begging to rip his tongue right out of his head.

Nikki gasped and pushed her face against NErris's neck an action that Tabii soon copied as they needed some sort of relief, and the young woman's salty sweet skin seemed like the best bet. So they began to suck and bite at it like they were tasting a fine wine, that had way too much time in the sun. Nerris moaned as her fingers went to her breasts and she began to play with her nipples in rapturous delight. All three women were lucky enough that they had such great boy toys and on top of that that all three men actually knew how to give decent oral to them.

They began to pant and gasp, Tabii the loudest as she always enjoyed expressing her enjoyment of Neil and his masterful tongue, he didn't just have a great ass and a wide vocabulary, he also really knew how to work that tongue inside of her tight quivering pussy. The women closed their eyes and orgasmed together as the three men below them gasped and pulled their faces away to avoid getting absolutely drenched in the delicious girly cum.

Neil wiped his face before he moved upwards, kissing across Tabii's soft delightful body until he got to her lips where he pressed his own and slowly and smoothly entered the blonde bombshell who turned into a squeaking excited mess as he pressed his hips forwards and entered her pussy. Tabii began to moan into his mouth as her tongue stretched outwards to wrap around his and force him to react by gripping her breasts and playing with them.

Nerris pressed forwards and practically fell into Harrison's lap as he landed on the floor with her crouched over him, her pussy rubbing against his throbbing rock hard member, it was massive and she bit her lip as she nervously began to move her hips downwards. As his cock was engulfed by her dripping wet pussy Harrison gasped and arched his back with a goofy grin. He moaned as her wonderfully warm pussy began to consume him. He loved how warm and powerful she felt as she gripped and began to slide up and down his cock. Harrison was in another plain of existence, an existence of pure pleasure as Nerris continued to bounce up and down on his dick, his mouth fell open and he began to drool and blush a bright red as he panted for air. NErris grinned down at her stud as she rode him like the wind. She had to supress the urge to start talking dirty to him since their dirty talk was usually very...weird...and specific...and kinky...and involved a lot of role playing that would probably freak the others out with all of the 'my ladies' and 'galavanting knights'...but Harrison could say a few things to make her squirm and bite her tongue in delight.

"You are amazing. Nerris. You are so cute!" He said causing the LARPING girl to blush and slap his chest playfully which brought his own hands to her large jiggly breasts to grope and give pleasureably squeezes as he rolled his hips faster and harder into her dripping wet pussy.  
"And you have the best dick in the world. You asshole." She said as she gave his nipples a little flick and scratch with her sharp nails.

Tabii and Neil were mush more vocal. Neil had her ankle beside his head and her other leg practically to her ear. She was panting and gripping his hips and pulling him towards her so rapidly that it was a little confusing to tell who was truly fucking who. SHe was panting with her tongue out like a bitch in heat, her eyes locked delightfully on Neil as he moaned and rubbed her pussy right in the right spot causing her to shiver and pull him ever closer, she was actually surprisingly flexible and could move in all sorts of absolutely crazy directions, something that the two had learned time and time again with all of the times that they had made love.

"Oh yeah! Oh yes! Oh my gawd! My schmexy man! You are so big! You feel so good inside of me! You are so thick and girthy! I love it! I love you!" She said loudly her valley girl accent slipping and sliding all over the place since she was getting brought to pound town. She loved his thick raw dick turning up her pussy. She began to huff and pant and gasp and give little chirps of pleasure as Neil grinned down and moved her other leg around so that both were on his shoulders and he had his hands free to grip at her hips and bounce her a little with every last one of his thrusts.

Max moaned as he screwed Nikki from behind, she was in doggy position, relatively fast too, normally she would make an entire show of him chasing ehr down and catching her and biting her neck. This time she just assaumed the position, wiggled her nice fine ass and he was on her in no time screwing her senseless. His hand pulled back and Nikki yelped as he gave her a hearty spank to the rear. She was moaning and groaning before gasping as Nerris leaned way over so that she was now on her side, Harrison screwing her from the side and holding her leg up and humping like a mad man. The two women began to sloppiliy make out with loud squelching noises arising as Nerris cupped Nikki's cheeks and gave them affectionate squeezes. Making the green hair girl groan and gasp and smile in delight.

Harrison winked at Neil before leaning forwards and kissing him on the lips. Causing Tabii to blush and whisper buzzwords in delight as she saw her boyfriend making out with his ex. Neil almost pulled away, thought better of it and deepened the kiss. Max moaned before he pulled out of Nikki, she got the hint and quickly scuttled over before poucing on NEil and dragging his cock out of Tabii's dripping wet entrace. Harrison quickly took his friends place and shoved his cock into Tabii, picking her up and resting his hands on her flank as he began to screw his dick in and out of her, facing her towards the others and letting her back rest against his stomach. She gasped before gripping his hips and bouncing up and down, her hands tangling in her hair as her nice big juicy ass began to quiver and clench. She knew that these guys totally wanted her body! She couldn't blame them she was hotter then fresh shit!

Nerris was groaning as MAx leaned her back onto her back and sucked at her tits while playing with her free tit and humping his hips into her dripping wet pussy. She was attempting to remain in control, her pussy gripping down on him, her head flung back and her hands holding onto his shoulders with her legs around his waist. But even with her ankles locked she could not seem to keep in control, he was screwing her out of her sanity! No amount of training or imagination would be able to get her away from this boys masterful use of his massive cock! It was like something out of a horror movie! How big and throbbing and good it felt inside of her pussy. She had no other choice but to clamp down on it and bite her knuckles to get some satisfaction out of her body before she exploded!

Nikki gasped in delight as she shoved her way down Neil's thick throbbing dick forcing inch after grueling inch of his glorious surprisingly girthy meat stick inside of her. Her ass finally met with his hips and she moaned as he gripped her butt cheeks and began to force her up and down, causing her breasts to sway tantalizingly in his face. He licked his lips and arched his back forcing more of himself into the eager animalistic lover he found himself screwing. Nikki leaned down and bit his neck causing him to yelp as she tasted his delicious sweat and began to lick and slobber across him like a wild animal.

Tabii was gasping and groaning in delight as Harrison increased his speed and percesion, his fingers felt like magic against her hips and her skin felt like it was burning wherever he rested his hands for even a moment.

Nerris was vocally screaming out to God as she clenched herself around Max, it didn't matter which kind she made sure to include them all.

Nikki howled to the ceiling as her orgasm approached in all of it's crazed glory.

Max, Neil and Harrison clenched their cores and unleashed their flaming hot seed into the depths of the three sex starved women, practically propelling them right off of their dicks.

"JEsus Christ." Max said as he leaned back agaisnt the wall. Harrison on one side and Neil moaning and shivering on his other.

"Your girlfriends are awesome. Congrats." Harrison said shakily as his dick twitched and twirled in exhaustion.

"Same with yours you should be proud. And grateful." Neil said as he massaged his shaft, he was a little out of breath but the nerd was up for another round or three.

The three women shakiliy got up to their feet and leaned against each other for support with their boyfriends seed drying on their legs and dribbling out of their red worn out pussies.

"Take it easy. It's like not over yet boys!" Tabii said excitedly as the three women shakily got up onto their feet and leaned against each other. Tabii on the left, Nerris as the tallest in the middle and Nikki on the right, their arms around each other and leaning and holding each other up as well as they could. Their faces flushed, their pussies fucked and their smiles wide.

"Yep! You have five minutes to recharge." Nerris said excitedly, her eyes bright her short hair covered in sweat.  
"And then we're going again!" Nikki finished with a broad lewd grin which caused the other two to start giggling as Max, Neil and Harrison's faces went as red as their flacid cocks. But seeing the three women standing there, their arms around each others shoulders, their legs spread and dripping cum and their breasts smooshing against each other...it just made them aroused in a matter of seconds instead of a matter of minutes.

The three girls gasped as the boys jumped up and were on them within seconds, switching it up so that now Max was sucking at Tabii's neck, Neil was rubbing his cock against Nerris's leg and groping her breasts and Harrison had none too gentely picked Nikki right off of the ground so that he could start licking at her tits and feeling her pussy lips kiss his dick without actually entering her.

The threee sex goddesses were soon groaning and wriggling against the three men and their enormous tools. Begging them to use their masterful love mkaing abilities on them and turning them into shrieking wild cum filled bimbos.

Which of course Max, Harrison and Neil were more then willing to do. In fact that was the entire reason why they were there. To get as deep as they possibly could go inside of these women.

Many many hours later after all three men had filled each woman three times they lay in an enormous sweaty stained dehydrated pile as they breathed heavily trying to get their breath back. Neil took an enormous swig of a liquid from a nearby flask before handing it over to Tabii who took just a big a chug, her ass and pussy were dripping with sweat and cum and she couldn't move from where she was leaning against him. Nerris was curled up sleeping fitfully with her big booty pressed against Harrison's cock as it stirred and twitched, still expecting more sex even though nothing more could come out.

Nikki was just about ready to faint as she lay across Max, his dick still encased in her dripping cum filled pussy. She moaned into his neck and nuzzled him as he gripped her butt cheeks and felt himself slip off into sleep, this was really one hell of an orgy and they had to do it again. And again. And a bunch more times after that.

 **Review. MEans more stuff will come up. Next thing up soon sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


End file.
